


It All Started with a Shirt

by Dophne



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blushing!Tony, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, One-Shot, Possessiveness, Shameless!Steve, stealing each other's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: Steve had a lucky shirt until it was lost forever...or so he thought. Well, he never expected to find it the way he did but he's not going to complain. He sure does like the view.





	It All Started with a Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping. My late birthday gift to myself that I decided to share. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy you! Let me know what you think! :D

The first modern thing Steve bought himself was a T-shirt with a Captain America shield on it. It made him laugh at the irony of it and he needed some humor in his life. He wore it all the time, on runs, to sleep, even to SHIELD headquarters. Long story short wherever Steve went the shirt most surely followed. Several months after New York, Steve met up a lot with the other members of the Avengers deciding to wear his, newly deemed, lucky shirt. The first time Tony saw it he dropped his coffee and stared before breaking into a deep chestful laughter. This shirt really was lucky if he can get Tony to laugh like that. It was the same day Tony asked them all to move into the tower with him and Steve answered, “yes.” in an instant. 

It took about a month of him moving into the tower to lose it. He speculated that it got lost in the laundry shoot and he was kind of sad to lose it. He asked Tony about it a few times but the man just shrugged and made  snarky jokes that he needed to learn to live and let go. Steve pouted at the response but he took Tony’s advice and let it go. He truly thought he would never see that shirt again. 

Three weeks later, Steve walked into the common area rubbing the back of his head with a towel after taking a long shower when he saw it. His jaw dropped and he froze in mid-step. He felt his heart began to beat faster and his face begin heat up. There Tony was standing in the common area slouching over the coffee machine wearing  _ his _ long lost CA shield t-shirt and a pair of black boxer briefs. His eyes roamed the length of Tony’s body and even though the shirt was big on him it fit him well. A possessiveness seeped into his bones as he saw Tony wearing his mark, his shirt on his person and nothing else. Still, he had to wonder if Tony had purposely misplaced it for him to take it for himself. 

Chucking to himself Steve stepped into the kitchen area making a bold move as a sleepy Tony turned to look at him. His hair was still messy and he looked ready to fall over and sleep right on the kitchen floor but he did not batt an eye at Steve. The Captain knew that his teammate had not realized that he what he was wearing. The older man was just too tired. Steve stepped into Tony’s space lifting his chin and smiled softly at Tony’s confused but hopeful expression staring back at him. 

“Well Sweetheart,” Steve whispered, “you only had to ask, I would have given it to you in a second if you wanted it.” 

Tony blinked once. Twice. Three times before looking down at what he was wearing and began to screech in embarrassment. Tony tried pulling away but Steve anticipated the other man’s actions and grabbed firmly but not tightly onto Tony’s head so that the man stayed exactly where he wanted him. 

“I-uh-I found it a few days ago. J-JARVIS, help me out!” Tony sounded panicked and all Steve wanted to do was kiss it away. 

“He had found it nineteen days and fifteen hours ago to be precise. The same day the Avengers Laundry from the week before arrived back in the common area,” JARVIS supplied making Tony turn even more red at the AI’s response. 

Tony resorted to looking away and fidgeting with the bottom of the shirt in nervousness not really looking Steve in the eyes. That would not do at all. Steve wanted Tony to look at him and only him. Finding out that his shirt was in Tony’s possession made him happy and content and he needed Tony to know it. 

“I’m not mad,” Steve started wanting to make sure Tony understood from the beginning. Tony had a tendency to misunderstand overly complex situations and Steve had to make sure it did not happen here, “I am quite pleased to see you in it. The sight made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I have liked you for a long time Tony but I have loved you since the third hour of moving into this tower. So you can say that seeing you in  _ my _ shirt made me the giddiest man alive.” 

Steve watched Tony gulp and saw those wide doe eyes trained on him looking like the nervous pile of energy that Steve knew Tony to be. Contrary to popular belief Tony was a very nervous man if he was really trying to impress you. Steve stayed silent though allowing Tony to make the next move. He kept still keeping his hands on Tony’s cheeks as his thumbs massaged them softly.

“You’re not mad? Like at all? Odd,” Tony paused looking confused, “I thought for sure you would be angry. I saw it and it not only had your shield on it but it smelled like you so I stole it. This was your favorite shirt.” 

Steve chuckled, “I got a lot of favorite shirts you can try on if you like. Really Sweetheart, I love you in anything that belongs to me. Lets me know who you belong to.” 

“I’m not an object,” Tony pouted but pressed himself closer to Steve. 

Steve smiled down at Tony and replied, “No but I would like you to be my fella.” 

Tony’s response was a soft but desperate kiss with a softly whispered, “yes.” as he pulled away.

* * *

Later:

Six months, it took all of six months for Tony to weasel all of Steve’s clothes enough to forcibly move him from his floor into Tony’s penthouse. Steve half complained and in retaliation began to wear Tony’s shirts that were just big enough to fit tightly around his torso. Steve would watch Tony get lost in his own world just staring at Steve in want. The man loved it when Steve wore his stuff maybe even more so than Steve. Though he only wore it on days when it was uber inappropriate. He likes to torture Tony Stark into a constant arousal when the situation called for anything but. 

Tony caught on two weeks later and began to buy the most outrageous outfits while hiding his own clothes from Steve’s reach forcing Steve to either wear his own clothes and give in or wear the ridiculous shirts in spite. Luckily, or maybe unluckily, for Tony Steve was a very stubborn man. So Steve picked out the most outrageous shirt from the new collection. It was a rainbow button down with collar frills that shaped his body in the most outrageous way. He paired it along with skinny black dress pants and his most pointed shoes and strutted down to the common area like he owned the damn building. Well he technically was dating the man who did so...he was entitled to some of it. 

The team were in the living room along with Nick Fury and Coulson discussing some important details of some kind when Steve came in with his frilles. They all turned to look at him and Steve did not blink as he stared them all down landing his sights on Tony. The man just gawked in shock at him not knowing how to react. Steve sat across from him just far enough for their legs to meet. “Well buttercup,” Steve whispered just loud enough for Tony to hear, “two can very well play at that game.”

“Fuck,” Tony rubbed his face before laughing making Steve smile for the first time since he walked down the stairs.


End file.
